ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Kyrieloid (Dark Horse Manga)
Tiga's old ally turned adversary, the fire warrior waited millions of years to face Tiga again. History Pre-History During the time of the ancient civilization, the humans were not the dominant life form on the planet, that title was up for grabs through constant warfare between them and the Kilaliens. While the Kilaliens where physically stronger the humans had developed ice lasers that took advantage of their weaknkess to the cold. That was until the Ultras came and forced the two races to concede to peaceful coexistence. The humans accepted this truce willingly but the Kilaliens needed persuasion. Kyrieloid fought with Tiga who proved himself as powerful enough for their respect and therefore compliace. Despite the truce, the humans proved treacherous. During the deluge of monsters Kyrieloid fought with the Ultras against the beasts but the Humans proved themselves just as dangerous as any monster. They had finally discovered Kilaliens' secrect hide away. Once a month they must go deep into the mantle of the planet to feed on the heat and magma as part of their life cycle. To protect themselves during this vulnerable time the built what was later called "The Hell Gates". Led by a vindictive human, the human machines froze the entrance trapping the Kilaliens inside to be destroyed by the heat and pressure that built inside. Kyrieloid was furious and blamed Tiga for this, the two presumably fought but Kyrieloid was either defeated or his chance at revenge denied by Tiga's sacrifice. With nothing left to live for Kyrieloid waited for thirty million years on the chance that Tiga would one day be revived. Modern Times The day eventually came when Kyrieloid would get his revenge, it was the day when the psychotic space monster Makila was in a prolonged battle with Tiga. Sensing the energy of his old enemy Kyrieloid used his firey power to head to surface and challenge Tiga. Tiga was under the control of Diago, who had no knowledge of the history of the two and was surprised by the attack. Daigo tried to explain the two shouldn't war with each other but the fire warrior refused to listen. It was only the possibility of a nuclear blast that averted his wrath. Kyrieloid absorbed the fire and radiation. When the mad monster Makila insulted the two Kyrieloid vanquished him with a fiery gesture and retreated back under ground to deal with the vast energy he had absorbed, warning Tiga that 'he' was the true protector of the planet not the Ultra. Trivia *Unlike their original counterparts the Kilaliens were not aliens but natives of planet Earth who competed with mankind for supremacy. **Also Kyrieloid was not a impish existence trying to take over humanity, but more of an antihero as he cares for the fate of the Earth. *It is unknown why Kyrieloid is so big as in flash backs it was revealed that his people were close to humans in terms of stature, and it is unlikely they would've been rivals with mankind if they could all become giants. However, Kyrieloid was shown fighting with the Ultras against a giant monster, at their size, so he may possibly have later gained the power to size change later. *This Kyrieloid resembles Kyrieloid II more than the original. Powers and Weapons *Hellfire: From his hands, Kilalien can launch a devastating stream of burning hellfire that can completely incinerate normal opponents. They are powerful enough to singe the skin of an Ultra. His fire is also how he burrows through the Earth. *Fire and Radiation Absorption: Being from the very depths of the Earth, Kilalien is capable of absorbing massive amounts of fire and radiation, even so much as a complete nuclear blast's worth. Kylroid_Absorption.jpg|Kyrieloid absorption the fire and radiation from nuclear explosions Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Manga Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Dark Horse Comics